loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Fewcaliad
The gnome hidden hills, Fewcaliad is a thriving civilization most do not know about, and even those who pass through miss or under estimate, thinking it only a cluster of small villages, not knowing that is only the tip of the mushroom. * Banner: The Rainbow Dragon * Location: Northern [[Grenindyrill|'Grenindyrill']] * Current Ruler: Gnome King Roquat Ruggedo Crowngold * Capitol: Glemathrod * Climate and Terrain: Temperate Plains, Hills, and Forests * General Alignment: Neutral Good * Imports: Rare Substances * Exports: Alechemy, gemstones, inventions * Known Races: Gnomes, Halflings, Badgermen, Goblins * Special Orders: Amethyst Deceivers, Thorncaps * Active Religions: Baervan Wildwanderer (forest), Baravar Cloakshadow (illusion), Flandal Steelskin (mining), Garl Glittergold, (creator), Rill Cleverthrush (invention) * Common Feature of the People: Short colourful haired gnomes, cautious of outsiders, but life loving and experimental Settlements in Fewcaliad Cremini, a humble gnomish village full of smart talkers known as the Bellow Porters. Dapperling, a community of rough formerly well-to-do gnomes, now known for hired help. Glemathrod (fine ford), is the largest visible gnomish settlement of the under realm, Huriinburrow (hidden home). It is a fairly industrious place of tree built houses in the forests, and where many pass through when exploring these lands. Elmartullo (a million things), is a seemingly small village that is is said that any item can be got their should the seeker be clever and known exactly what he wants. This is mainly due to its isolated magic and inventor conclaves. Enokiton, a simple fishing and farming community. Iidramog (detested diamond), is a community those go who are seeking penance or being punished, forced to work in the diamond mines or cutting houses as part of the gnomish treaty with the dwarves. It is not a place of suffering though, just required labour, and some people work here out of choice. Ishyam, spiky helmed warrior gnomes protect the west of Fewclaiad. Lepidella, home to Lepidella Creek, and quiet contemplative mediators on the faith. People of Fewcaliad Nearly all the inhabitants of Fewchaliad are gnomes, though halflings pass through and dwarves do visit. For more information on Gnomes of Lorald, see here Names: * Men: Annikko, Aolor, Apnee, Arn, Balto, Birzoon, Bramo, Burgell, Cline, Colmarr, Crayloon, Cuirboly, Dak, Dorgan, Eckel, Ensu, Erb, Erkenwald, Falrinn, Furduch, Gormadoc, Gostegottl, Gundigoot, Gwaylar, Halanan, Halbrinn, Hallap, Hamarka, Hensu, Hewett, Hoch, Hoose, Igsenki, Ikitur, Jaroo, Juutar, Kantelleki, Kutar, Kyliki, Lakajan, Larimo, Lelmose, Lotch, Lynen, Malesacar, Miep, Mirge, Moczama, Myroc, Nebin, Nizam, Noj, Norbor, Notar, Nuados, Orlamm, Osomo, Oyun, Pello, Piletti, Pinker, Poot, Quonzar, Ramne, Redef, Rondell, Sahir, Samoinan, Sahtwyrn, Spah, Spugnor, Stolig, Suram, Swa, Tahir, Tamatar, Tamoinen, Thrang, Uani, Uli, Unferth, Unqin, Verhoo, Veter, Vlodge, Voynan, Wilf, Yarol, Yipwyg, Zupesh, Zygur * Woman: Ahtva, Bitha, Calanddra, Cirilli, Eriss, Finla, Iviss, Jaree, Kasma, Lissa, Meree, Nathee, Penabwa, Tamora, Zelazadda, Alia, Amiah, Arisa, Aryn, Asha, Bai, Bea, Bee, Caya, Doni, Ethae, Eulu, Eura, Fawn, Hanie, Kacie, Kiyah, Lena, Liz, Nef, Niki, Nola, Opha, Ruth, Sada, Tari, Varo, Veta, Zen, Zoe * Sir Names: vary by settlement * Common Races: Hill Gnomes, and Tinker Gnomes * Common Classes: Bard, Ranger, Illusionist * Stat Options (optional): modified by settlement * Class Skill Options (chose two): Perform, Craft, Knowledge (nature) * Language Options: Sylvan, Dwarf, Giant * Bonus Feats: vary by settlement There are two main groups of gnomes in the Fewcaliad: Hill Gnomes: The new generation of gnomes, this term comes from the forest gnomes and has nothing to do with living on a hill, but is a obscure fey term. * They gain all the benefits listed in the Pathfinder Core Rule Book. Tinker Gnomes: Tinkers are not really a subspecies but more of a throwback, who are nearly always born or sent to the hills of the 'homeland' to live out their days. Manic and often over eager, they are seen as 'special' in all senses of the term. * They gain the '''absent minded genius' and master tinker alternate racial traits.'' Locations in Fewcaliad Button Hill, where gnomes go to do dangerous experiments, often seen spewing out clouds in all sorts of odd shapes and colours. Huriinburrow, is the hidden under ground realm used by the gnomes, filled with pockets of communities and workshops, as well as passages to the mines north, spreading for miles and miles, all the way to the dwarven mountains. Oddle, a bountiful but dangerous wood Morelwood, full of delicious mushrooms, that hunts take place, and often visited by fanatical gnomes known as the Treelonics. Groups of Fewcaliad The Amethyst Deceivers, a group of gnome illusionists who use their magic to hide their treasures and people fomr the dangers of the outside world Badger Guard, the police force in the larger communites Fox Wardens, boarder patrols of Fewcaliad Hen Of The Woods, a mystic old woman who can do great magics for you if you can find her. She is said to have many apprentices. Inventor Gnomes, are not an official group but is a valid profession, and they are respected as others would respect elder wise people. Thorncaps, giant slaying animal riding warriors. Treelonics, the mushroom based inventors. History of the Fewcaliad These lands were wild an untamed until about 3,000 years ago the gnomes came here from faraway and made a kind of kinship with the dwarves. Some say the gnomes here were actually an offshoot of the dwarves, but both races deny this and there are many (conflicting) stories about the magical lost homeland of Faraway. The Fall of the Giants The dwarves were having a constant war with the giants of the surface, and its is said that the gnome genius Caliad Stareyes, came to the dwarves - and after proving he wasn't a mischievous spirit - agreed to get rid of the giants in exchange for vacant hills to the south of their lands. Thinking he couldn't do this, the dwarves agreed and were shocked where though cunning trickery the giants were scared away by false tales of dragons and their wrath. Keeping to their word, the dwarves let Caliad have his land, calling it Fewcaliad, meaning "to keep and eye on Caliad" as they didn't trust him. He brought more of his people here, who seemed to relish their freedom after some form of incarceration, soon discovering (the dwarves claim not by accident) lucky deposits of precious gems in the hills they had 'randomly' chosen, and trade and craft soon followed. The Kobold Invasions The legends of the evil dragons in Fewcaliad frightening away the giants led to a new problem though, as kobolds, water down dragon blooded retches turned up on mass to try and take the land back for their dragon gods. Not being beings of strength they used many underhanded techniques which led to many deaths of innocent gnomes, and reignited a long feud between the ancient gnomes and kobolds. To this day kobolds seek to destroy the gnome land they think is theirs, and all gnome children learn to hate and taught how to fight the evil kobolds should they ever see them. The Giants Return The giants didn't stay away though and eventually came back on force. The dwarves wanting to see an end to the gnomes some say, did not help, claiming it was the gnomes duty to keep the giants at bay. Thinking they would all die out they underestimated them and they simply got better at fighting them, to the point they were far more adept than the dwarves - but they took no ire in this, and never asked for more. Eventually the dwarves accepted them, and Fewcaliad grew into what it was today. The Dragon Rage Wars A nation of humans and giants known as Dreisenstein had grown in much power to the north, and were long standing enemies of the gnomes, but they always held out, but when the dragons came from their ancient hiding places, destroying Dreisenstein, to took to dominate the world. The gnomes of Fewcaliad were one place that was targeted, but luckily by this time the gnomes had made contact with many good dragons, mostly the charming brass dragons, and many battles were fought and legends were made, and Fewcaliad survive the hundred years of conflict only to come out stronger. Legends of the Region Caliad Stareyes Windmills and Winddragons The Giants Sisters Birth of the Bewildereast The Foolish King of Driesenstien Current Events in the Region The last generation or so of gnomes have been born with multicolored hair and more ntural magic powers, leading many to believe there is a stronger fey connection to their mystic origins. Flora and Fauna in Fewcaliad Animals Badger, Bald Eagle, Black Bear, Brown Bear, Beaver, Cardinal, Chameleon, Cottontail Rabbit, Coyote, Northern Copperhead Snake , Bobwhite Quail, Whitetailed Deer, Fox, Swallowtail Butterfly, Goose, Gray Wolf, Cat, Mouse, Squirrel, Rusty Crawfish, Carp Trees Azalea, Maple Tree, Magnolia, Acorn Nuts Plants Blanket flower, Daylily, Poppy, Hosta, Peony, Yarrow, Allium, Switchgrass. Herbs and Mushrooms See Herbs of Grenindyrill Dangers of the Region Giants Orbs Kobolds Giant Bees Game Rules of the Region